


Don't take me down, I see your bluff

by storiesthatmakeus



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst, Break Up, But are they really broken up though?, Family Drama, M/M, Prison, Revenge, argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 23:07:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14389014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesthatmakeus/pseuds/storiesthatmakeus
Summary: After Liv is sent down, the knowledge that Joe Tate orchestrated her sentence tears Aaron and Robert apart.But is there more to their break up than meets the eye?





	Don't take me down, I see your bluff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rachm91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachm91/gifts).



> So, one of my regular readers asked me to write a story where Robron find out about Joe's involvement in Liv's case and their subsequent revenge. This is a bit bonkers and probably has more holes than a Swiss cheese, but I hope someone finds it even vaguely entertaining!
> 
> Enjoy...or not lol xxx

‘’Talk to me Aaron.’’

Robert stroked Aaron’s back slowly as they lay in bed together, running a finger down the length of his spine, which caused his husband to turn around and face him; his eyes downcast despite the small flickers of early morning light peering through the curtains.

‘’How did you know I was awake; you can’t see my face?’’

‘’You think I need to see your face to know you’re awake?’’ Robert whispered.

Aaron shuffled closer to Robert, a soft, sad smile tugging at his lips at Robert’s words.

‘’What are we gonna do?’’ Aaron asked quietly as he looped his fingers around Robert’s.

‘’We’re gonna get her out Aaron, I promise.’’

‘’You can’t promise that.’’

‘’I got you out didn’t I?’’

‘’But – ‘’

‘’I told Liv after we got back together that I wouldn’t let her down, and I’m not breaking my word Aaron.’’

‘’I’m scared for her Rob. She’s not as hard as she makes out.’’ Aaron admitted quietly after a beat of silence.

‘’No, she’s not. But she’s got us, and we’ll get her through it, yea?’’

‘’This is all my fault.’’

‘’No, it’s not.’’

‘’But Rob – ‘’

‘’No, Aaron. Don’t put this on yourself. She did a stupid thing, but she’s a teenage girl who acts first and thinks afterwards. She’s learned her lesson, and we’ll figure this out.’’

‘’So, where do we go from here?’’

‘’Well the first thing I’m gonna do is cause a scene in that solicitor’s office.’’

‘’How’s that gonna help?’’

‘’It won’t.’’ Robert admitted. ‘’But it will get it all out of my system and then I can focus on getting our family back together.’’

‘’And what do I do in the meantime?’’

‘’Get some sleep, you’ve been tossing and turning all night. I’ll be back soon, I promise, and then we go get our little sister back.’’

Robert placed a soft kiss to Aaron’s lips before sliding out of bed, having a quick shower before getting dressed and taking off to the solicitor’s office, where he was fully ready to unleash the rage he had hid from Aaron over the past twenty-four hours.

 

‘’Sir, you can’t go through there.’’

Robert ignored the high-pitched protests of the inept secretary as he barrelled through the office into the boardroom, not caring in the slightest that a meeting was in full swing.

‘’Where’s Louise?’’ He demanded.

‘’She’s with a client. Who are you and how did you get in here?’’ An older man with a questionable comb over and even more questionable aftershave quizzed as he glared at Robert, his brow furrowed in a pathetic attempt to look authoritative, which may have worked if he didn’t have what looked like the remains of an egg and cress sandwich down his front.

‘’That’s funny.’’ Robert continued dryly, ignoring the questions. ‘’My sister-in-law was a client, until Louise dropped her at the eleventh hour and left us with an overpriced monkey in a suit.’’

‘’Excuse me, Mr. Jonas is one of our senior partners.’’ Dodgy comb over argued.

‘’Oh come on, I’ve seen cut-price actors do a more convincing portrayal of a solicitor than that moron.’’ Robert fired back.

‘’Mr. Sugden, I was told you were looking for me.’’

Robert spun round as Louise entered the room with a stack of folders in her hands, wearing an expression that was a mixture of confused and apologetic, but Robert was in no mood for whatever feeble attempts at sincerity she had to offer.

‘’Yea, I want to know what kind of circus this place is. I paid upfront, over the odds for you to represent Liv, and you abandon her for what? To help some pretentious egomaniac swindle someone?’’

‘’Look, Mr. Sugden, I’m very sorry that Liv’s case didn’t go the way you wanted, but - ’’

‘’I don’t want your apologies; I want an explanation. What was so important that you dropped Liv when she needed you?’’

‘’You know I can’t share my clients’ details or their cases with you Mr. Sugden.’’

‘’Don’t you think it was time you were leaving son?’’ The dodgy comb over man interjected, firing a quick glance at Louise as he puffed out his chest. He nodded knowingly towards the glass windows, and Robert followed his gaze to where a burly security guard was entering the room.

‘’Mr. Sugden,’’ Louis offered, ‘’if you’re launching an appeal, I’d be happy to help you find suitable representation from a colleague.’’

Robert scoffed loudly, which clearly wasn’t the wisest idea, as the security guard stepped forward and placed a crushing hand on his shoulder.

‘’Fine, I’m going.’’ Robert relented, shrugging the vice-like grip of the security man off him. ‘’No fighting, I’m going.’’

‘’Mr. Sugden, I am truly sorry.’’ Louise reiterated, and she reached out her hand for Robert to shake. He contemplated it for a second, before relenting. As he stretched out his own hand, he noticed one of the folders in Louise’s hands had opened ever so slightly, just enough for him to read the subject matter.

 

 **Joseph Tate Legal Services Retainer – Commencement Date 16.04.2018**  
**Retainer Account Manager/Solicitor – Louise Reynolds.**

 

‘’How’s Liv?’’

Robert was just coming out of David’s, having stopped to pick up some beers for him and Aaron when the smug voice of Joe Tate stopped him in his tracks.

‘’Why do you care?’’ He asked, trying to bite his tongue as he eyed up the other man carefully for any signs that he was scheming, the image of his name all over those files burned into his brain.

‘’Well it must be hard for her, being locked up. Then again, I’m sure big brother gave her all the insider knowledge to make friends and influence people inside, right?’’ Joe asked smugly, and it took everything in Robert not to walk straight over to him and punch the smile off his face.

‘’She’s fine, but then again she doesn’t need a bodyguard, unlike little boys who think an pretentious suit makes them the big man.’’

‘’Oh Robert, Robert, Robert, I heard you used to be the big man once, jealous you’re just a nobody now?’’ Joe taunted.

‘’Couldn’t care less.’’ Robert replied calmly, his mind whirring.

‘’Well, the offer’s still on the table.’’

‘’What offer?’’

‘’To buy the Mill, get you the money for Liv’s appeal. I still have a copy of that contract you ripped up all ready and waiting to go, just say the word.’’

‘’No; that the word you’re looking for?’’

‘’Well you know where I am when you change your mind.’’ Joe smirked, turning on his heel without a second glance.

Robert resisted the urge to follow him and say something cutting in response, but instead a small flickering of an idea came to his head, and he turned with determination towards the Mill. He had the seed; he just needed Aaron to agree to plant it.

 

‘’Hey.’’ Robert said softly moments later as he entered the Mill to find Aaron curled up on the couch, some mindless tat on the television. ‘’You get some more sleep?’’

‘’A little.’’ Aaron said, stifling a yawn. Clearly not enough then. ‘’You’ve been gone ages.’’

‘’Sorry, yelling at inept solicitors really takes up a lot of time.’’ Robert replied, trying for humour, and although Aaron smiled, it didn’t reach his eyes. ‘’Forgot something at the portacabin, needed to get it.’’ Aaron nodded softly.

‘’And?’’

‘’What?’’

‘’What did the lawyers say?’’

Aaron watched Robert intently, waiting for his answer. Taking a deep breath, Robert walked slowly over and sat on the coffee table, stroking Aaron’s thumb with his own, which elicited a worried gaze from his husband.

‘’Rob, what is it?’’

‘’Ok, I have something to tell you, and I just need you to keep calm and listen until I finish - ’’

 

‘’I’m gonna kill him.’’ Aaron fumed minutes later, his fists curled tightly as he visibly struggled to restrain himself on the couch once Robert had recounted his discovery at the solicitors and his exchange with Joe for his husband.

‘’You’re not doing anything like that.’’

‘’Are you serious? He sent my little sister to prison Robert, just to get back at us, and now he wants to rub it in our faces.’’

‘’You’re right, he wants us to come crawling back to him again and sell him this place.’’ Robert agreed.

‘’Do it then, I don’t care anymore. I’m not leaving her to rot in there Robert.’’

‘’And have her come back with no home to go to?’’

Robert could see his words settle in Aaron’s brain while he mulled it over, and he felt the tension in his husband’s grip release ever so slightly as he considered his options.

‘’So, what do you suggest we do then?’’

‘’Look, Joe thinks he’s got us where he wants us. He saw what I was like when you were kidnapped, and he knows I’d do the same for Liv, except – ‘’

‘’Except what Robert? Are you saying you wouldn’t?’’ Aaron’s eyes flared with anger, and Robert had to steady him.

‘’Of course I would, but this time, Joe doesn’t know that we’re on to him. He thinks I’m just trying to make him wait, but that eventually I’m gonna come running.’’

‘’So what the hell do we do Robert?’’ Aaron quizzed hotly.

‘’Okay.’’ Robert began, taking a deep breath. ‘’Before you yell at me, just listen – ‘’

 

The double doors nearly came off their hinges as Aaron stormed into the pub, ignoring the curious looks of the punters as he tried in vain to shake off Robert, who was following behind him, trying desperately to get him to slow down.

‘’Aaron, please just listen to me.’’

‘’Stay the hell away from me.’’ Aaron growled, flinching away from Robert’s touch.

‘’Sweetheart, what is it?’’ Chas asked worriedly as she watched her son stalk towards her angrily.

‘’Oh nothing, just my husband saying we don’t have the money for Liv’s appeal but it’s okay because she’s only locked up for _four months_.’’

‘’He said what?’’ Chas fumed as she rounded on Robert.

‘’Look Chas, I didn’t mean it like that. Aaron, will you just listen to me?’’

‘’No, sod off.’’

‘’Aaron – ‘’

Aaron stalked off to the back room, but Chas pressing her hand surprisingly firmly against his chest stopped Robert in his tracks.

‘’You best start talking, now.’’ She warned.

‘’Awh, trouble in paradise?’’

The voice behind him had its trademark smug tone, and Robert spun round to see Joe watching him with a look of barely contained glee, sprinkled with a touch of false sympathy.

‘’What do you want?’’

‘’You know, most country pubs don’t offer drinks and a show, but I always knew the Woolpack would be different.’’

‘’I’m glad you’re enjoying this.’’ Robert muttered as he took a step closer to the bar. ‘’You know the way you turn up everywhere I go, anyone would think you have a thing for me.’’

‘’Shame the same can’t seem to be said for your loving husband anymore.’’ Joe fired back, and Robert nearly launched himself across the bar, but Chas, who glared at him menacingly, held him back.

‘’Right, both of you out, now.’’ She demanded.

‘’But Chas I need – ‘’ Robert protested.

‘’No, you need to leave right now, before Aaron comes back through here and does something he’ll regret.’’

Robert bowed his head in defeat, catching Joe’s eye as he exited the bar, taking a deep breath as he saw the younger man smirk with triumph before downing his own whiskey and heading out the opposite door.

‘’Right, are you gonna tell me what that was all about?’’ Chas asked as she closed the backroom door slowly behind her, Aaron sat on the couch with a beer in one hand and a twitchy leg.

‘’Just leave it mum.’’

‘’No, I’m not going anywhere until you tell me.’’

‘’Fine,’’ Aaron relented, ‘’it started after Robert came back from the solicitors...’’

 

Robert was typing away furiously on his computer the next morning, word documents and Photoshop and every other tab under the sun open, when Aaron came through the door of the portacabin, scratching absentmindedly at his eyebrow before catching sight of his husband. Robert offered him a small smile, but all he got in return was a grimace, and before he could say anything, Joe appeared in the doorway, making him groan.

‘’So, how are the love birds this morning?’’ Joe chirped as he glanced between the two men, who were sitting at opposite ends of the office.

Both Aaron and Robert ignored him, Aaron texting on his phone as Robert shuffled some crumpled up papers into a folder, filing it neatly away before shutting down his laptop.

‘’Oh please, don’t stop bickering on my account.’’ Joe continued with a smile on his face. ‘’Saw you coming out of Vic’s this morning; didn’t manage to smooth the waters then?’’

‘’I was dropping off my son as it happens.’’ Robert finally replied, gathering his laptop and taking the file he had just put away in his hand. ‘’I’ll be working from home the rest of the day.’’ He directed at Aaron, ignoring Joe as he made to leave, but a hand on his arm stopped him.

‘’You know Robert, it can still be your home when you sell it to me. I might even consider letting you live there rent free, not like I need the money is it?’’ Joe suggested, his eyes bright. ‘’Just think about it, yea? Contract is all ready to go.’’

Robert’s eyes flickered over to Aaron’s, who glared at him warningly. Giving Joe and uncertain look, he prised his arm out of the other man’s grip and shook his head slowly before leaving the office and getting into his car.

Joe turned around with a smug look on his face.

‘’Think he’s cracking, don’t you?’’

‘’Believe what you want.’’ Aaron grumbled.

‘’I always win Aaron, it’s only a matter of time.’’ Joe smirked, leaving with a smile on his face, the door closing behind him just in time to avoid the folder flying across the room, as Aaron attempted to contain his anger. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his phone ringing, and he sighed softly when he saw the number.

‘’Liv’’ he breathed out as soon as he picked up. ‘’How are you? I can’t wait to see you tomorrow.’’

Aaron chuckled at the garbled response on the other end of the line.

‘’So, what have you been doing today?’’

 

Aaron was nursing a pint at the bar that evening, the visit to Liv having drained some of his energy. His mum kept shooting him concerned glances, and even Charity seemed like she genuinely cared when she wasn’t shooting glances at Graham, sat in a chair behind them watching them all intently.

‘’So, how was she?’’ Chas asked.

‘’She’s in a youth detention centre mum, how do you think she is?’’

‘’I’m only asking love.’’

‘’I know, and I’m sorry. She’s awful mum; I just wish it had never come to this.’’

‘’Any news on an appeal? You are still doing one right?’’

‘’With what money, mum?’’

‘’I’m sorry sweetheart, if I had the money you know I’d help, but after the robbery and all that Joe Tate business, it’s all tied up.’’

‘’I know, it’s fine.’’ Aaron said softly as he took a swig of his drink.

‘’Oh, speaking of rubbish…’’ Chas said, looking towards the door, where Joe Tate had just entered, and was now whispering to Robert, who had just re-entered the pub after going over to check on Seb. ‘’What’s Robert doing speaking to him?’’

‘’Probably telling him where to go, yet again.’’ Aaron muttered.

‘’Yea, normally I’d agree with you babe,’’ Charity chimed in, ‘’only it doesn’t look like that.’’

Aaron followed Charity’s gaze to find Joe putting out a hand for Robert to shake, only for him to reject it before shooting a furtive glance in Aaron’s direction. Joe looked over, grinning smugly to himself before heading out the door.

‘’What was that about?’’ Chas asked as soon as Robert joined them.

‘’Oh, just Home James stuff.’’ Robert said casually. ‘’Listen, I’ve to pop home and pick up some more clothes for Seb and drop them off. I’ll be back soon, yea?’’

He gave Aaron a quick peck on the cheek before heading out the door, but not before he shot Graham a quick glance. Slowly downing the rest of his orange juice, Graham rose swiftly from his chair and followed Robert outside, not without missing the looks on the Dingle’s faces as they watched him leave.

 

Ten minutes later, Aaron was downing the dregs of his pint, about to go home when Sam burst through the door with a confused look on his face.

‘’You okay love?’’ Chas asked as he looked furtively between her and Aaron.

‘’What’s your Robert doing at the big house?’’ He finally asked.

‘’What are you on about Sammy?’’ Chas asked.

‘’Robert. I saw him coming out of dropping some bags off to Vic’s and then he got in Joe Tate’s car.’’

‘’I’m gonna kill him.’’ Aaron fumed, practically knocking over his stool in his haste to leave the pub, all the punters watching him with wide-eyed curiosity.

 

‘’Robert, you remember Louise?’’

Robert stepped into the living room to find his former solicitor hovering by the drinks cart, looking ever so slightly sheepish.

‘’So this is why you abandoned a sixteen year old girl when she needed you? Got her sent down because he paid you off?’’

‘’I’ve told you Mr. Sugden, I do not discuss clients or how I land cases.’’

‘’Not denying he paid you off though. How very lawful of you.’’ Robert said dryly, and he didn’t miss the curious look Graham shot Joe. Evidently he didn’t know everything his employer got up to.

‘’So, you finally changed your mind then?’’ Joe said smugly as he took a contract up from the table, waving it triumphantly in front of Robert.

‘’I want to read it through first.’’

‘’It’s an exact copy of the original Robert, I promise.’’ Robert scoffed in response.

‘’You expect me to believe that?’’

‘’Well unlike you, I’m a man of my word.’’

‘’Think others would disagree, let’s ask Debbie shall we?’’

Joe’s eyes flared with anger for a split second, before he got his temper under control.

‘’Let’s just get on with this.’’

Robert sat down, risking a quick glance at his watch before thumbing through the contract, reading each line carefully.

‘’Anytime today.’’ Joe muttered.

‘’I’m giving you what you want, you can at least let me read it properly.’’ Robert fired back, glancing at his watch again.

‘’Fine, I’m nothing if not generous.’’

Robert resisted the urge to scoff again, but before he could say anything, a loud banging on the front door disrupted his thoughts.

‘’I’ll get it.’’ Graham offered, leaving Robert and Joe alone.

‘’So, finally finished?’’ Joe asked as Robert folded over the last page of the contract.

‘’Yes,’’ Robert relented, taking a deep breath. ‘’Pen?’’

‘’I don’t believe this.’’

Robert spun round to find Aaron watching him with a look of complete disgust, Graham stood behind him with a curious look on his face.

‘’Aaron, what - ?’’

‘’Am I doing here? Our Sam saw you getting into Graham’s car, I knew you were up to something in the pub, but this?’’

‘’I’m doing what you wanted Aaron.’’

‘’You what?’’

‘’You told me you didn’t care if we sold him the Mill, you just wanted Liv back.’’

‘’I didn’t mean it; how could you even think I’d be able to tell her that she doesn’t have a home anymore?’’

‘’We both saw the state of her earlier, I’m trying to get her home Aaron, what more do you want from me?’’

‘’I want you to stop lying to me Robert.’’

‘’Gentlemen,’’ Graham interjected. ‘’Why don’t you discuss this in the office? You can have some privacy.’’

‘’Awh Graham, don’t interrupt the fun.’’ Joe laughed, but Robert took Graham’s advice on board, gesturing for Aaron to follow him.

Robert led the way to the office, wrinkling his nose in disgust when he saw what Joe had done to yet since he had last set foot in Home Farm. Clearly there was no accounting for taste.

‘’You’re supposed to be on my side Robert.’’ Aaron exploded as soon as they were alone.

‘’And I am.’’

‘’And this is your way of showing it?’’

‘’I’m doing this to get Liv back. We get the money for the appeal, and Joe gets what he wants.’’

‘’And it’s that simple is it? What if the appeal doesn’t even work?’’

‘’It will Aaron, I promise.’’

‘’I can’t do this anymore Robert, be the one to make the decisions. I just feel like I’m constantly being watched.’’

‘’Yea, you are.’’ Robert agreed. ‘’Everyone is keeping tabs on us, waiting for us to slip up. They all think we’re just leaving Liv to rot, but I’m trying here Aaron.’’

‘’What, by signing away our home?’’

‘’I can’t think of another way, do you think if I could I’d be here?’’

‘’And it all comes down to this does it? Our whole lives, in a few measly pieces of paper?’’

Aaron suddenly flung the contract under the table in the office in a fit of rage, just staring at it for a moment before Robert crouched down, preparing to retrieve it.

‘’No.’’ Aaron’s voice rang out behind him, but Robert didn’t look back. ‘’Robert, leave it there.’’

Robert paused for a brief second, before shuffling under the desk, having to get on his knees to get the contract out from where Aaron had thrown it so forcefully. It was a bit rumpled, but still looked intact. Pulling himself onto his feet again, he stared at Aaron for several moments, only able to give him a nearly imperceptible nod as he smoothed down his jacket before the door opened and Joe burst through it, followed by Graham and Louise.

‘’Boys, we’re on a clock here. Louise needs to leave.’’ Joe said, his patience wearing thin.

‘’And we’re not signing anything.’’ Aaron fumed, taking the contract from Robert’s hands and dumping it on the table.

‘’I can wait.’’ Joe replied easily. ‘’Question is though; can Liv?’’

Aaron lunged for Joe, but Robert held him back just as Graham stood protectively in front of his boss.

‘’Aaron, let’s just go.’’ Robert whispered in his ear as Graham continued to hover protectively. Aaron relented, dropping his hands to his side as he took a look at the contract on the table before heading for the back door.

‘’Robert – ‘’ Joe started as Robert prepared to follow his husband.

‘’I’ll talk to him.’’ Robert said quietly, but not quietly enough as Aaron, who was still within earshot, spun round with a furious look on his face.

‘’You what?’’

‘’Aaron – ‘’ Robert pleaded, Joe grinning behind them.

‘’What? You think you can just win me round so I’ll do whatever you want?’’

‘’No, but – ‘’

‘’Robert Sugden, thinks he can snap his fingers and get everything he wants, well not this time. He is not getting my home.’’ Aaron raged, as he pointed at Joe.

‘’Your – ?’’ Robert repeated in shock.

‘’Yea, mine. And Liv’s. Not yours. Get your stuff and get out Robert; I want you gone before tonight.’’

‘’Aaron, please – ‘’

‘’I trusted you, and you’d rather help him than me?’’ Aaron asked quietly, still aware of the audience behind them; Graham looking surprisingly sympathetic as he watched. ‘’Leave Robert.’’

Aaron stalked out of Home Farm, leaving Robert struggling to fight back the tears. Joe turned on his heel and triumphantly exited the room with Louise, and Robert didn’t even notice until he felt a warm hand on his shoulder.

‘’C’mon son, it’s time you left.’’ Graham said softly, and Robert had no choice but to follow him, but not back to his own home, back to his little sister’s house once again.

 

Aaron was propped up against the bar, a tumbler of whiskey in his hand. He watched it as it swirled back and forth, trying to avoid the lingering eyes on him as Charity and Vanessa watched him with concern from the side of the bar.

He took another swig of his whisky, wiping his mouth before gesturing for Charity to fill another.

‘’You okay?’’ Charity asked as she poured another measure.

‘’What do you think? My husband’s gone behind my back, and my little sister just rang me in bits, wondering when she can come home.’’

‘’Babe, I’m so sorry.’’ Charity said genuinely as she stepped away, but Aaron grabbed her wrist.

‘’Actually, just leave the bottle.’’

‘’Aaron, babe – ‘’ Charity protested softly.

‘’Do it.’’

Charity gave Aaron one more pleading glance, but the look in his eye told her that he was not in the mood for an argument, so with a small shrug, she handed the bottle over, Aaron taking it greedily.

‘’You sharing that?’’

Aaron didn’t even bother to look up as he felt Joe stand next to him.

‘’Get your own.’’

‘’I thought drowning your sorrows in the hard stuff was more your ex’s forte?’’

‘’Yea well, I learned from the best.’’

‘’Don’t you mean worst?’’

Aaron snorted in response.

‘’Guess so.’’ He replied dryly as he poured himself another measure. ‘’What do you want?’’

‘’To see if you’ve reconsidered yet.’’

‘’What, you don’t have Robert to do your dirty work now, so you’ll finally do it yourself?’’ Aaron scoffed as he took another swig of his drink, making a face as though it burned his throat.

‘’Aaron, if you want your little sister back, you know what you have to do.’’

‘’This is all Robert’s fault.’’ Aaron slurred. ‘’He should never have gone to you for money.’’

‘’But I was happy to help.’’ Joe smirked, ‘’and I’m happy to help again, just say the word.’’

‘’Sod off.’’ Aaron muttered as he rose from his stool, his legs unsteady as he gripped the bar, taking the bottle of whiskey with him as he made for the exit.

‘’You know where I am Aaron.’’ Joe called after him, ignoring the dirty looks being sent his way by Charity.

 

Aaron paced the Mill, swinging the bottle around in his hand, until a picture of him and Liv from his wedding day caught his eye on the mantelpiece. Digging his phone out of his pocket, he scrolled through the contacts until he found the one he wanted.

Taking a breath to steady himself, he ran his finger down the framed photo of him and Liv as he waited for the phone to be answered, which it eventually was, after half a dozen rings.

‘’I’ll do it.’’ Aaron slurred drunkenly down the phone.

‘’Excuse me.’’ Joe breathed down the other end of the phone.

‘’I’ll sign it. Whatever’s in that contract, I’ll agree.’’

‘’I’m glad you finally came to your senses.’’ Joe chuckled down the phone. ‘’But I must know, what made you change your mind?’’

‘’I don’t have anyone,’’ Aaron whispered down the phone, stifling a sob as he broke down after a moment’s silence. ‘’I don’t have Robert anymore, and I can’t be in this house myself. I just want my little sister back Joe.’’

‘’And you’ll do whatever it takes to get her home.’’

‘’You’d do the same for Noah.’’ Aaron said down the phone. ‘’Come over, I’ll sign your damn contract.’’

‘’We’re on our way.’’

Aaron hung up; giving the picture one more glance before he typed something quickly into his phone and set it down on the coffee table. Now, all he had to do was wait.

 

‘’Well well, this is a surprise.’’

Aaron slowly opened the door to see Joe standing proudly on the other side, flanked by Graham and Louise.

‘’What’s she doing here?’’

‘’We’re doing this by the book this time. She’s here as a witness.’’ Joe explained, and Aaron considered it for a minute before nodding slowly and stepping aside to let them in.

‘’So, sobered up then have you?’’

‘’What do you care?’’ Aaron replied, picking up his glass from the coffee table and downing the last of the drink. ‘’Have you brought it?’’

Joe signalled to Graham, who handed him a folder containing two copies of the contract Robert had come close to signing a few days previously. He recognised the rumpled creases of the contract Robert had retrieved from under Joe’s desk, and the other was a carbon copy, obviously for his own records. Aaron had to fight back a laugh; they clearly were doing this by the book.

‘’Are you sure you want to do this now?’’ Graham suddenly asked, and Aaron looked up at him in disbelief, but his eyes didn’t focus on him.

‘’Graham.’’ Joe said warningly.

‘’He’s drunk Joe; if we do this, we do it properly.’’

‘’We do it now, or not at all.’’ Aaron interrupted, and Joe smiled in agreement.

‘’That’s the spirit. Now, who has a pen?’’

Louise handed over a pen reluctantly, and Aaron chewed on for a minute while he skimmed over the contract, his thumb running over the same creases that Robert’s had earlier in the week. He risked a glance up at Joe, who was watching him intently before shaking his head and signing it. He refused to meet Joe’s gaze as he unsteadily got to his feet, and Graham swooped in to retrieve the paperwork, handing the original over to Louise and leaving the copy with Aaron.

‘’You can all get out now.’’ Aaron whispered in defeat, and Joe didn’t waste any time, guiding Louise out the door as Graham slowly followed. Aaron slumped into the couch, his glass in his hand. Suddenly, Graham was back in front of him.

‘’What now?’’ Aaron groaned.

‘’Joe has agreed to let Louise get Liv out; goodwill gesture.’’

‘’And?’’ Aaron muttered, sensing more.

‘’He has also agreed not to discuss rent until after Liv gets out and you tell her.’’

‘’How very generous of him. You finished now?’’

Graham nodded slowly, backing away until he was out the door and it was closed behind him.

 

Nearly a week had passed, and Aaron was on the couch, his leg bouncing up and down as he waited for a message on his phone. Suddenly, he heard a knock on the door, but before he could rise from his seat, his front door opened and Joe strolled in, flanked once again by Graham.

‘’You can’t just barge in.’’ Aaron fumed.

‘’I can if it’s my house.’’ Joe retorted with a grin.

‘’What are you doing here?’’

‘’Well I know Liv is coming out today; surprised you’re not picking her up yourself.’’

‘’I’ve got someone there picking her up.’’

‘’So after all this, you couldn’t even face her. I’m not surprised really, after giving away her house like this.’’

‘’I wouldn’t call fifty grand giving it away.’’ Aaron retorted, reminding Joe of the money that was now sitting in his account.

‘’Loose change.’’ Joe smirked. ‘’So, now that your family is free of the courts, for now anyway, it’s time to discuss rent.’’

‘’Graham said you’d wait until I told her.’’ Aaron pleaded.

‘’Yea, but I got bored of waiting. She’s out now, should be on her way back if Louise is correct, so maybe she can just hear this with you, that’s more fun.’’

All three men suddenly heard a key in the door, and they turned in time to see Liv come through the door, stopping in surprise as she took in the scene in front of her.

‘’What’s going on?’’

‘’Liv.’’ Joe beamed. ‘’Welcome home, Aaron has quite the surprise party for you.’’

‘’What’s he going on about?’’ Liv asked furiously as she turned to her brother, but before he could say anything, another set of footsteps was heard in the hallway, and suddenly Robert appeared at the door.

‘’Ah Robert, perfect timing. Come to get the rest of your stuff have you?’’ Joe smirked.

‘’What does he mean, stuff?’’ Liv asked worriedly as she glanced between all the men in front of her.

‘’I’m sorry to be the one to break it to you Liv,’’ Joe started, looking anything but sorry. ‘’But brother dearest here has signed over your home in exchange for your freedom.’’

‘’You did what?’’ Liv roared, tears in her eyes as she turned on Aaron. ‘’This is my home.’’

‘’Liv, please – ‘’

‘’It’s not true.’’ Liv whispered.

‘’I’m afraid it is.’’ Joe interrupted. ‘’As of nine am yesterday morning, all the paperwork has been filed and processed. Just think, no home and no business. You have nothing.’’ Joe beamed as he turned to Robert, ‘’I have everything you own, and you don’t even have a husband to comfort you through this tough time.’’

‘’What does he mean, no husband?’’ Liv demanded, tears still threatening to come.

‘’He’s only winding us up because we’re not legally married.’’ Robert tried to explain, but a scoff from Joe diverted his attention.

‘’Or maybe it’s because Aaron kicked you out.’’

It was Robert’s turn to laugh now.

‘’Wrong Joe.’’

‘’I’m sorry?’’ Joe said, stunned by Robert’s change in demeanour.

‘’Well you know how you’re not supposed to judge a book by its cover?’’

‘’What are you whining about?’’ Joe asked, feigning nonchalance, but Robert could see the corner of his eye twitch in curiosity.

‘’Well the same rule applies to judging a marriage on whether it’s legal or not.’’

‘’Am I supposed to care about the legalities of your relationship?’’ Joe asked uninterestedly.

‘’No,’’ Robert agreed. ‘’Probably should care about the legalities of a sale agreement though. Shouldn’t judge a contract by its cover page Joe.’’

‘’And you really shouldn’t judge a Dingle by how much you think you’ve seen them drink.’’ Aaron smirked.

‘’I’m not following.’’ Joe said, and Robert and Aaron took glee in seeing the mask slip.

‘’That bottle of whiskey Charity was oh so reluctant to hand over to me?’’ Aaron offered, jogging Joe’s memory.

‘’It was – ‘’ he stuttered.

‘’Apple juice.’’ Aaron informed him triumphantly.

‘’No, no you were – ‘’

‘’Bit woozy?’’ Robert offered. ‘’Course he was. That’s the closest thing he’s had to his five a day since I met him. All that vitamin C must have been a shock to the system.’’ He finished with a laugh, and Aaron joined in.

‘’At the pub…Charity – ‘’

‘’In on it.’’ Aaron confirmed. ‘’And my mum too.’’

Joe cleared his throat, shooting a glance at Graham, who looked as stunned as his boss was, but there was a twinkle in his eye that gave away how impressed he was.

‘’And me.’’ Liv chipped in, beaming.

‘’We let you think you’d broken me Joe, broken us. Quite the family of performers, aren’t we?’’ Aaron smirked

‘’Like the Von Trapps, only without the world war in the middle.’’ Robert chimed in.

‘’So you weren’t drunk, it doesn’t matter,’’ Joe finally said, recovering. ‘’You still signed the contract, and it’s all gone through now.’’

‘’You’re right, but like I said earlier Joseph, you really shouldn’t judge a contract by its cover page.’’ Robert reiterated.

‘’What childish nonsense are you trying to spin Sugden?’’ Joe asked, feigning boredom, though the way his lip curled told a different story.

‘’I was hoping you’d ask, because that is a fun story.’’ Robert smiled. ‘’So remember when you mentioned the ripped up contract, outside the shop?’’

Robert saw the flicker of recognition across Joe’s face as he replayed the conversation.

‘’Well, I took a little trip to the scrap yard, thinking that because my lovely husband is such a massive hoarder and never tidies anything, he may not have gotten rid of the contract, and what do you know, there it was, still in the office.’’

‘’And what? It was ripped up, useless.’’

‘’Still readable though.’’ Aaron clarified.

‘’And all it took was a little Photoshop, a lot of typing here and there, and bam, one brand new contract.’’

‘’So what?’’

‘’Well you don’t go to all the trouble of typing up a new contract just to leave it on your computer do you?’’

‘’That’s why you came to Home Farm.’’ Graham twigged, and Robert gave him a nod of confirmation.

‘’Then we’ll have you done for breaking and entering,’’ Joe replied, trying to find a way out of his mess.

‘’You could and maybe it would even stick, except the one time we were anywhere near Home Farm was when you invited us both in, handed me a contract and told us to go to the office. Whoopsie.’’ Robert chuckled.

‘’You’re idiots if you think whatever you were up to won’t be on CCTV.’’

‘’Oh we know full well we’ll be on CCTV, but all you’ll see is Aaron throwing a contract under a desk, and me going in to rescue that very same contract. He threw it quite far in, really had to get under the desk to get it.’’ Robert said with a wink, and Joe twigged immediately.

‘’You switched the contracts?’’

‘’Yea.’’ Aaron confirmed slowly, nodding his head as he held back a laugh. ''Can't believe you trusted Robert again, Mr. Big Shot.''

‘’Wanna know what the new one says?’’ Robert quizzed.

Robert and Aaron could both see a red sheen rise across Joe’s face, as he struggled to contain his anger.

‘’The silence is a yes then?’’ Robert asked. ‘’Well, it’s very nearly identical, except everywhere it says you will buy the Mill, I just added in the word not, kind of like a promise to never ask us to sell to you ever again, and the best bit is that as a goodwill gesture you have also signed Home James back over to me again.’’

‘’Section 9, paragraph B, subsection 2, right?’’ Aaron said and Robert nodded.

‘’So generous.’’ Liv chipped in again with a broad smile.

‘’So just in case you’re still confused, in total you’ve given us one hundred and fifty grand, and still the only thing you have to show for it is half of a toy truck. That is one expensive toy habit.’’

‘’Let’s hope Seb never wants a toy that expensive.’’ Aaron laughed.

‘’You won’t get away with this.’’ Joe fumed, finally finding his voice again. ‘’Louise will rip up the contracts. You’ve made a big mistake.’’

‘’You made a bigger one.’’ Robert said darkly as he took a step forward. ‘’You sent my little sister to prison because I called your mum a slapper. Maybe some time in the cells is exactly what you need to think about the consequences of your actions.’’

Before Joe or Graham could say anything, there was a knock at the door.

‘’Oh, right on time.’’ Robert smirked as Aaron opened the door to two uniformed police officers.

‘’Joseph Tate?’’ One of them said, eyeing up Joe and Graham.

‘’Yes?’’

‘’I’m arresting you on suspicion of bribery and attempting to pervert the course of justice. You do not have to say anything but it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given as evidence.’’

‘’This is a mistake.’’ Joe protested. ‘’You won’t get away with this.’’ He snarled at Robert.

‘’Louise gave you up Joe; next time you bribe a lawyer, make sure they’ve left their morals at the door.’’ Robert suggested.

Robert and Aaron watched with barely contained glee as Joe was led away in handcuffs. Graham followed him out, leaving them with a dark look, but he couldn’t seem to be able to resist giving Liv a small smile as he walked past her.

‘’Welcome home.’’ Aaron said softly, turning to Liv, and both men had barely any time to react before Liv had pulled them both into a crushing hug.

‘’It’s still our home?’’ She asked, wanting confirmation as she pulled away.

‘’Still our home, and Robert’s got his business back, so he can finally afford his poncy shirts again.’’ Aaron said with a laugh.

‘’We did it.’’ Robert smiled, his eyes lighting up with what they had managed to pull off.

 

Robert came in to the pub, a massive grin on his face as he joined the Dingles, who were gathered around a bottle of champagne in the corner.

‘’What’s with the smirk Sugden?’’ Cain asked, bouncing Isaac on his knee.

‘’Just got off the phone with my solicitor.’’

‘’And?’’ Chas prodded.

‘’It’s Joe.’’

‘’What’s Tate done now?’’ Cain asked.

‘’It’s what he won’t be doing.’’ Robert clarified. ‘’Well you know how Louise gave him up? Well the CPS have looked at his last arrest for stealing the haulage truck and driving without a valid license – ‘’

‘’And?’’ Aaron asked impatiently.

‘’For the theft, bribery and influence on Liv’s case, he’s looking at a year at least.’’

‘’No.’’ Chas said, her voice high, and Robert nodded.

‘’They’re also considering harassment and intimidation charges because of the theft and CCTV that he set up in the office.’’ Robert added.

‘’Well that calls for another bottle of the good stuff.’’ Charity laughed as she popped the cork on another bottle delightedly. ‘’Just wait til I tell Debs.’’

 

‘’Robert.’’

Aaron’s soft voice pierced through the silence of the bedroom, the moonlight streaming in through the gaps in the curtains as they lay in bed, wrapped around each other tightly. They were both exhausted after all the celebrations, happy to just lie beside each other.

‘’Yea?’’

‘’Thank you.’’

‘’For what?’’

‘’Your idea; what you did…it was such a big risk to get Liv out.’’

‘’It was worth it, and I’d do it again.’’ Robert said without hesitation as he propped himself up on his elbows to look at Aaron, looking unfairly beautiful in the soft light. ‘’You’re my family, and I’ll do anything to protect you both. I love you.’’

‘’I love you.’’

Robert leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to Aaron’s lips, and Aaron deepened it, pulling his husband closer to him.

‘’I hated fighting with you.’’ He murmured between kisses. ‘’Even if it was pretend.’’

‘’Me too,’’ Robert agreed. ‘’And I hated having to sleep at Vic’s. Longest week of my life.’’

‘’Same here.’’ Aaron whispered, pressing another kiss to Robert’s lips.

‘’But you know the best part of this pretend fighting?’’

‘’What?’’

‘’The real making up we get to do now, it was always the best part.’’ Robert smirked through another kiss.

‘’Well you better get to work then, let me judge if you’re better after a real fight or a fake one.’’ Aaron laughed, and it was the most glorious sound to Robert’s ears.

As they fell asleep together afterwards, Aaron found his answer as he lay wrapped in Robert’s embrace.

Fake fighting was fun, but real making up was unforgettable.


End file.
